The Right Side Of The Wrong Bed
by sheteego
Summary: Wanted to mess with how Will and Sonny first meet each other
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I am a big Ed Sheeran fan and his songs are constantly playing in my head. **

**Title of this fic comes from the song Drunk by Ed Sheeran **

The right side of the wrong bed

Every bone in his body hurt and bile was tickling his throat. Tiny movements sent pain shooting through the back of his head and Will continued help but think 'I am never drinking again'. He wasn't even sure how he got so drunk, one minutes he was standing in the corner rocking to the music and the next he was licking salt off some guy's abs and downing tequila shots.

Will tried to sit up but the effort only made the pounding in his head worse so he just laid there, holding his head between his hands and praying he didn't throw up on himself. He was going to kill Chad for dragging him to that party. Why did the guy have to point out how lonely and boring his life had been since he came out of the closet? It's not that Will wasn't interested in having fun and dating; he was just taking his time and figuring out how to navigate the gay scene.

_"Come on Will, just one shot. Live a little, man." _T was a dead man walking too. If he wasn't in so much pain and feeling like everything inside him was on a roller coaster ride he would go find both of them and knock them out. Will groaned when trying to open one eye sent, what felt like, shards of glass into his eyeball.

_Will! Will! Will! They were all chanting his name for him to take the 5__th__ shot. Will leaned back so far on the stool while downing the shot that he almost fell over. Someone caught him and propped him up. He bit into the lime then shot both arms into the air. A roar of applause followed._

_He couldn't understand why he didn't want to come to this party. He would have to thank Chad for dragging him screaming and kicking from the dorm room. Will was having an awesome time. After the last shot he could no longer resist the call of the dance floor. Slipping from the bar stool, using the people beside him to help him out, he stumbles to the dance floor and starts moving to the music. He had never been one to dance before but tonight he was letting it all out. _

_Will was too buzzed to let his insecurities get the better of him; so he didn't complain or run away when some guy started dancing with him. _

_"You think we should put these people out of their misery and take him home?" T asked Chad as he watched Will on the dance floor, displaying moves that made T cringe and shake his head in embarrassment. _

_"No way, he is enjoying himself. He needs this." Chad says in between laughter. _

_"You're right, but can you please teach the guy some moves invented on this planet" They both laugh, make promises to keep an eye on their friend, then head off in separate directions._

_Suddenly Will has an overwhelming urge to pee. He taps his dance partner on the shoulder and shouted that he had to pee. The guy smiled and nodded. Will returned the smile; aware for the first time how handsome the guy was and fit. His muscles were on full display beneath the tight, sweat drenched t-shirt. He had never been jealous of a piece of clothing before and Will wanted to rib it off along with those tight jeans that accentuated all the right places. Gosh he was hot. He keeps smiling at the guy and the guy smiles back. Will knows he is aroused and the look on his dance partner's face says he knows it too. But nature starts knocking and Will is reminded that he needs to go to the restroom. _

_He finds his way through the crowd and was grateful that the bathroom wasn't full. Will was trying to make it as fast he could; he wanted to get back to that guy. Maybe he would get his first kiss tonight (well his first kiss with a guy). Maybe he could get even more than a kiss. He giggles at the thought and dash from the restroom. _

_Coming out of the closet had not been easy for him. Having all your friends find out you are gay before you are ready to share it with them is not always pleasant. Now everyone is cool with who he is. Will shook the memories away. He wanted, no needed, to focus on now and on the hot guy that was rubbing up against him earlier. If things go his way then he would definitely be getting on base tonight. _

_"Hey watch it man." Maybe it was the haste or the fact that he was slightly unsteady on his feet that caused him to bump into someone and spill their drink all over both of them. _

_"I'm sorry." Will peered over the head of the guy in front of him, even going on tip toes so he could see the dance floor. There was the hotty. Then his heart sank when the guy started grinding on some other dude. "Shit." _

_"You okay man? Sorry about that." Will was confused for a second but then realized the guy was pretty drunk. His hand was around Will's shoulder before he could react. "Let me buy you a drink, my buddies are at the bar."_

_From there he ended up in a beer drinking contest maybe, or maybe it was just a dare, Will wasn't sure and that's as much as he can remember. _

A load ringing sound intensifies the pain in his head and he almost screams for it to stop but it keeps going and when it stops it starts all over again. On the third sequence he recognizes the ringing tone as his cell phone and with his eyes closed reaches down to the floor to pick up the offensive gadget.

Will grumbles a hello. "Will!" He has to pull the phone away from his ears and back again when the screeching stops. "Where the hell are you?" he recognizes T's voice. T keeps creating reasons for Will to kill him.

His throat is scratchy but he manages to get out "In my dorm room."

"That's not possible because I'm standing in your room and there is no one here." T's statement is like ice water on his back and he bolts upright in the bed, ignoring the discomfort. Eyes fly open and he looks around. This is certainly not his dorm room. A groan comes from somewhere beside him and the lump on the left side of the bed starts moving.

Will's eyes are opened wide with fright. He scrambles backward and falls hard off the bed to the floor. The fall knocks the wind out of him and he forgets for a second that he was in a strange bed in a strange apartment. The phone is forgotten, having landed somewhere unseen.

While clinging to the edge of the bed Will manages to get off the floor but the action only caused more shock when he realizes he is completely naked. That's when he feels it, the change in his body, the soreness and soft ache that tells him what he did last night. He looks down at his finger nails and remembers them scraping skin. What the fuck did he do last night?

The lump continues to stir and Will feels like a deer in headlight. He should look for his clothes and get the hell out of here but he is stuck. The sheets get thrown back and Will sees a guy; dark hair and olive skin standing out against the white sheet. He holds his hand to his head, clearly in pain.

"Fuck, I am never drinking again." A string of sear words leave his mouth before he finally manages to open his eyes and see the naked guy standing on the other side of the bed. He bolts out of the bed and takes the same position as Will. Both men stood there, looking at each other's naked form and wondering how they got here. "Who the fuck are you?" They both look frightened and lost.

The question thaws Will's limbs and he is suddenly very much aware of his nakedness exposed to strange dark brown eyes. He stammers incoherent words as he looks around the room for his clothes. Will is in his jeans and about to slip in his t-shirt when he notices the guy hasn't moved. He is still standing there, naked and watching Will's every move. Their eyes lock and Will can't help but think he's never seen anything more beautiful.

_"You okay?" Chocolate brown eyes look at him, searching for any apprehension, anything that might tell them that this was not what he wanted. _

_"I'm good. Really good." Their lips meet in an intense play of lips and tongues. It feels so good and Will wonders how he could possibly not be okay. He feels the pressure against his body, marvels at the way his body is responding to everything this guy was offering. He is between Will's leg, tender with his entry but unable to do anything about the resistance that comes with being new. He maintains the kiss as he pushes forward and Will accidentally bites down on the guy's bottom lip when his cock rips into him. _

Will blushes at the memory and can't stop his eyes from looking at the swollen bottom lip of the guy standing in front of him.

Something gets the guy to his senses; he grabs his jeans from off the floor and jumps into them. Will watches his movements as he tries to think about the best way to escape. How did he end up sleeping with someone last night? What happened to taking it slow? He knew what happened; tequila shots followed by beer – lots of beer. This would have never happened if he wasn't drunk.

He doesn't put on more than his pants before walking over to stand before Will. This guy takes Will's breath away and he can maybe see why he ended up here.

"I'll put on some coffee, and then we can talk." He doesn't wait for Will to answer before walking away and going to the kitchen to make coffee. Will looks at the guys back and the red parts all over it. He can remember his nails dragging across the skin. He also remembers that it wasn't just the guy's back that his nails dug into; Will is certain that those same red marks would be all over the guy's ass. "My name is Sonny by the way."

Sonny. Not a name Will was expecting. The guy looked more like a Chandler or a Freddie. "Will, my name is Will."

He gives his name but contemplates just grabbing his shoes and leaving. Isn't that what he is suppose to do? But this guy, Sonny, is making coffee and wanting to talk - not exactly your one-night-stand behavior. The thought of a one night stand doesn't sit well with Will and it pushes him to stay. It would be nice to know even a little bit about the first guy he had sex with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I did not plan on writing a second chapter but all the awesome reviews (THANK YOU SO MUCH) motivated me to continue the story.**

Wrinkled jeans, hair all over the place, sleep lines on the side of his face, a hangover and the guy still looked hot. Will was sure his waking-up-in-someone-else's-bed-after-a-night-of-d rinking-and-sex look did not quite matchup. If he looked in a mirror right now it would probably break. He starts to feel self-conscious and the urge to flee returns but he needs to know who this guy is. Needs to know more than a first name, handsome face and great ass.

Will stands there like a light post watching the guy go through the routine of making a pot of coffee. How much did he remember from last night? Bits and pieces from last night were slowly coming back to Will and most of those bits involved this guy and that bed. Did he think Will was good at any of it? The kissing, the sex - not the drinking, no, that he was prepared to never do again. This Sonny was probably leagues ahead of him in the sex department. He probably thought Will was a total amateur, which he was, but he hated the thought of this guy thinking that.

_"Don't stop." Will was grabbing onto the sheets and trying his best not to thrust his pelvis forward. He could barely keep his eyes open but he wanted to watch. Feeling the movement against him, the pull and release, while watching Sonny's head bob up and down intensified everything. The sounds he makes are loud and primal and Will cannot recognize himself in them. This is a whole new side to Williams Horton; he is now a guy who gets blown and loves it. _

_Sonny's mouth is so good on him, sucking and teasing, causing Will's back to arch so far of the bed he looks like a character from a Japanese scary movie. The pressure builds and the feverish heat that consumes his body is being pulled from him and into Sonny. His grip tightens on the sheets and when that starts to slip he grabs a hold of Sonny. _

_"How do you like it?" Just like that Sonny, don't stop, don't ever stop. Will knows he is about to come but his brain can't form the words to warn the guy sucking his cock. "How do you like it?"Why does he keep asking me that? He was doing just fine, perfect. _

"Will! How do you take your coffee?" Will's eyes focus as he is drawn away from the pleasant memory, cheeks turning red when he realizes Sonny is asking him about coffee.

"Black. Black is fine." He keeps his head down, afraid to meet those brown eyes and have them read all that had been going through his mind.

Sonny pours the liquid into two mugs, walks over to Will and hands him one before resuming his place by the sink. This time his back isn't turned and he leans against the counter as he takes his first sip. "Holy mother of fucking hell! Oh fuck, shit." Will had not even tasted the brew when a string of curses leave Sonny's mouth.

He drops the coffee up on the counter and cradles his lower lip. Sonny walks over to a small mirror that is on his freezer door and exams his swollen, red bottom lip – bite mark still evident. "How the hell did this happen?" He turns around to Will and the realization of how that bite mark got to be there is all over his face. "You bit me?" His look is incredulous.

Will mumbles an 'I'm sorry' into his coffee cup. Completely focuses on his drink to avoid eye contact with Sonny.

Sonny rummages through his kitchen drawers, his face light up when he finds what he is looking for. He resumes his position against the counter and proceeds to drink his coffee through a straw. "You know you can sit down if you want to." There is amusement in his face when he indicates the chair just a couple feet away from where Will was standing like he had been anchored there.

Will gives a nervous laugh then takes the seat. He feels like such a dweeb. They consume the remainder of the coffee in silence, both fighting off the effects of too much alcohol and the embarrassment of waking up with a stranger. Will steals glances at the guy over the rim of his coffee cup, wondering if this was a regular thing for him. He sure looked calm. No big deal for him, just the usual Friday night binge then taking a random stranger back to his apartment. God Will hoped not.

"First things first." With the coffee consumed and a second round served Sonny looked ready to get down to business. A lump formed in Will's throat. How do you have a conversation like this without feeling like a complete and utter idiot? He wanted to die if that would get him out of this, but the determination on Sonny's face told him that even chocking to death on this coffee would not get him out of this conversation. "Please tell me you are eighteen."

The calm, cool demeanor slips for a second and Will could see that he was terrified of the answer. "I'm…ah…I'm nineteen."

Sonny physically and emotionally exhales. "Thank God for that."

"How…I mean…ah, how old are you?" He wanted to know Will's age so Will should know his.

"I'm twenty-one and unlike some people it's actually legal for me to be in a bar drinking." Sonny laughs and Will's cheeks turn crimson – which seems to be becoming their natural colour around this guy.

"My friends dragged me there." Friends who were going to be murdered the minute he leaves this apartment. "Is this something you do all the time?" Will finally makes eye contact. What if this guy was a slut?

He clears his throat and peers into Will. "No Will, It's not." Sonny runs a hand through his hair. "I've never done anything like this before. I don't know why I allowed…What about you, are you in the habit of having sex with strangers?"

Was that a joke? One of them was a virgin last night and Will was pretty sure it wasn't Sonny. If the soreness of his ass was any indication he would say it was his cherry that got popped (so to speak). "No, never, I've never." They look at each other, trying to read what the other was thinking. Sonny wants to believe this guy is for real and as pure as he looks. Will is hoping he wasn't being taken for a ride.

"So where do we go from here Will?" Will's name on Sonny's lips is like a caress and carries so much familiarity that Will could almost forget that he really just met him a few minutes ago. "Is that short for William? William?"

"Horton, William Horton." A last name would certainly be nice. That's was an important point in getting to know someone.

Sonny nods then chuckles "Sonny Kiriakis." Then Will understands the chuckle. This guy was a Kiriakis, which means he probably knew Will's aunt.

"Small world." Sonny finally moves from the counter and takes the other chair around the small table. Having him so close caused Will's heart to race as he tries not to focus on the beautiful dark features and the naked torso. "Do you remember how we got here last night?" Will had no idea how they got from the bar to this apartment. He couldn't even remember meeting Sonny last night. Everything between being led to the bar with some guy, drinking beers and then Sonny's mouth wet and hot around him was a complete blur.

"What do you remember?" Maybe they each had pieces of the puzzle and it was all a matter of fitting them together.

Sonny's brows come together and he leans forward as he tries to recall the events of last night. "I was at the bar, we ordered a bunch of beers, had a drinking contest to see who could drink the most beers in under a minute. Shit, Brian brought you over didn't he?" That must have been the guy Will bumped into. The one who wrapped his arms around him and dragged him to the bar. Sonny rubs his frontal lobe. "That's all I can remember up to you biting my lip and me fucking you."

His cheeks were already pink from Sonny sitting so close but they still burned. Sonny reaches across the table and rubs one red cheek. "So cute." Was he really talking about him? Will leaned into the touch and a soft moan escaped his lips. Sonny pulled away his hand then cleared his throat. This time he was the one avoiding Will's eyes. Sonny groans then wipes a hand across his face. "I didn't use a condom last night did I? Shit." He leans back against the chair and closes his eyes.

_Will's body feels fluid after the release. He relaxes into the bed and can not help smiling at all the sensations coursing through him. Sonny is amazing, that had to be the world's best blowjob. He feels Sonny starting to crawl up his body and he grabs the guys face bringing him in for a kiss. They are kissing hard and sometimes sloppy but it's all perfect. They pause to tear of the remainder of their clothes then resume the tongue play as soon as they are both naked and grinding against each other. _

_Sonny's hand slips between them and smoothes its way to Will's ass. He winces when the fingers probe him and Sonny withdraws immediately. "Hold on." Sonny leans across the bed towards his night stand. He pulls the drawer so hard everything goes falling to the ground. Will is kissing his shoulders, running his leg against Sonny's and being bolder than he has ever been. Sonny is leaning over the edge of the bed and trying to grab items off the floor. Will runs his hands across Sonny's ass, nips at a spot on his hip then licks it slowly. "Fuck it." Sonny is back, fully covering Will's body. _

_This time when his fingers find Will they are covered in lube and feel cold against the sensitive skin. Will isn't sure how it will feel but he knows everything about this guy makes him feel good so he allows the intimate touch, allows someone else to take control of his body. _

"I'm sorry about last night. It shouldn't have happened." It certainly didn't go as planned and he always thought his first time with a guy would be more meaningful than a 'who the fuck are you'. Then why, as the memories from last night slowly find their way back to him, did Will find himself not regretting it?

"It's fine. I think we are both at fault." Will runs his fingers around the rim of the coffee cup. He didn't want to hear that it was mistake. That would just make the situation worse.

"No it's my fault, I should have been more careful. But please know that I got tested after my last relationship and everything was fine and I haven't fucked around so I'm good. " Will was at a loss as to what Sonny was talking about. S onny raised an eyebrow, questioning Will's puzzlement.

"ahm, ahm ya, I'm fine too. No chance of that." Sonny smiles at Will. Will can't imagine what he is thinking, but he doesn't want that smile to go away.

"Maybe we could make up for this…" He searches for the words to use. "Unintended hook-up." He leans forward in the chair and brings those brown eyes even closer to Will. There is no hint of shyness or reservation when he asks the question. "How about a date?"

"Ah right now?" He laughs and Will doesn't even bother trying not to blush.

"No I was thinking more like Wednesday night." That was four days away. He would have to wait that long to see Sonny again. Sonny reaches across the table and caresses Will's right ear. The touch is very familiar and Will remembers Sonny doing the same thing at the bar last night. "I'll never get tired of making you blush."

Will smiles then bites his lip, all the while looking intently at the dregs left in his coffee mug. "Wednesday sounds fine." It was great. It means that Will would get to see those brown eyes again. He wondered what Sonny looked like with clothes on.

They exchange numbers and agree to meet in the town square at 7pm on Wednesday. Will finished getting dressed; cheeks flaming as Sonny casually watched him from his perch on the edge of the bed. Will is not sure what to do next. He is fully dressed and walking towards the door. Should he say something? His hand is on the door knob and Sonny is still sitting there watching him, even though Will's back is turned he can still feel the gaze on his back.

Will turns the knob and the door opens. The light from outside seems extremely bright and reminds Will that he is still suffering the effects of a hangover. He turns back to Sonny's amused gaze. "Sonny?"

"Ya Will?"

"Where the hell am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thank you all for the reviews they make my day. You are guys are awesome. Now I'm hooked on this story too :))) **

Sonny closes the door and it puts a cap on the events of the night before and the morning. He moves around the apartment; putting the empty coffee mugs in the sink, picking up his discarded shirt and boxers then taking the comforter off the floor and throwing it back onto the bed. _Sonny Kiriakis what the hell is wrong with you?_

He releases a loud breath then pulls the comforter back off the bed. He might as well change the sheets now before going into hibernation for the rest of the day. Sonny looks at the rumpled linen and is once again surprised by how the night turned out. Waking up to a total stranger standing naked beside his bed, looking as frightened as Sonny felt and having no memory of how they got there. It was not like him to be careless. Adventurous, yes, but not careless. Not all of him forgot what happened, his body hadn't; it was practically humming with the feel of being all over the guy.

When he reaches for a pillow a sharp object jams into the bottom of his foot. "Ahhh shit!" Pain shots through his foot and he looks down at the mess on the floor with his foot on top of it all. All the contents from his night stand, including the drawer were on the floor. He picks up his right foot and finds blood starting to drip from the wound. He wasn't even sure what he stepped on. _Sonny this is not your day._

Sonny hops to the bathroom and wipes the blood away. As he straightens to grab a band-aid he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair had certainly seen better days and his eyes were puffy from too much alcohol and not enough sleep. Will looked the same way this morning, disheveled and puffy, but sexy as hell. That wide blue eyed innocence was almost impossible to resist. How the hell did he end up with their rowdy bunch last night? So much innocence should stay far away from their group – well certain members of their group. Then again maybe Will wasn't so innocent. Some people liked that whole act and just maybe Sonny had been its victim last night. Hopefully he would soon know more about his mysterious bedmate.

He smiles and remembers the feel of his hand against Will's cheek. Every inch of his skin registered the touch and when he pulled away he was tempted to lick his hand. Just a taste, to stimulate his other senses and help him know if this was for real. Sonny loved how red Will's cheeks got when he came closer and how his eyes mist with arousal when they scanned Sonny's chest.

A jolt of pain in his foot reminds him that he needs to get a band-aid and ointment. As he reaches for the supplies he stops and figured he might as well take a shower. If he was going to clean up the mess that was last night then he might as well start with himself. He turns on the shower and let the water run so it can get hot; that's what he needs now, a nice hot shower.

Sonny strips off the only piece of clothing he was wearing and steps into the warm spray. The warmth on his face and chest feels glorious; he tucks his lip under to protect it from the harsh spray. That bite is his connection to last night. It's the first memory after being at the bar, but it's what happened after that makes him groan. Sonny increases the force of the spray then turns around to have it beat against his back.

Sonny practically jumps out of the shower, curse words flying from his mouth with no restriction. He has to grab the shower curtain to steady himself. The pain in his back makes him forget the one in his foot. The sting and heat of the water had seared his skin. He couldn't even reach to turn the water off without his back crying out in protest.

Finally he jumps out of the shower and stands before the bathroom mirror. There is nothing unusual on his chest, arms or legs but then he turns around. There are red marks that look like finger nail scratches; on his back and even on his ass.

"William Horton, what the fuck have you done to me?"

* * *

Will takes his time getting back to the dorms. He sends a quick text to T letting him know he's ok. It was the least he could do after listening to ten voice messages from the guy desperately wanting to know if he was alright. The text was cowardly, true, but he was not in the mood to talk, at least not to T.

The hangover really hits as soon as he is out of Sonny's presence. Will threw up in a trash can near his dorm then again in the one on the main floor. It did make him feel better. Now he was hungry, but the thought of food made him want to throw up again.

As Will walks up the flights of stairs to his third floor dorm room he is hit with a sudden urge to pee. His bladder feels like it's about to burst and he makes a run for the restroom down the hall from his room. The relief is orgasmic and he can't suppress the moan that leaves his lips. Finally it is over and Will turns to find a dorm mate looking intently at him.

He quickly washes his hands and rinses his mouth. "Long night." Will says as he leave the restroom. His gait is more relaxed as he moves towards his room and it stops completely when he sees two familiar figures working up to the door.

"Man what are you so worried about? He said he was fine." Chad releases a frustrated breath.

"It was a text message, anyone could have sent that." The worried expression on T's face makes Will feel bad about avoiding him. T knocks on the door a couple of times, when he gets no answer he pushes it open. "Shit, he's still not here. I told you something was wrong." T walks into the room as if making sure Will wasn't hiding somewhere. "If he doesn't turn up in the next half an hour I'm calling the police, or even worse, I'm calling his mom."

"Psst, Chad." He turns in Will's direction and for a second his eyes go wide. Then surprise turns to amusement. Will putts his fingers over his lips and mouth instructions to Chad. Chad responds with his finger to his ears in a telephone sign.

Will slinks back into the restroom then pulls out his phone and calls Chad. Chad makes a dramatic gesture of talking to Will, making sure T hears him then the call is cut off. Will hadn't even said a word.

Five minute later Chad pokes his head into the restroom. "Coast is clear."

T is relieved Will was ok, Chad having told him that instead of coming back to the dorm Will and gone home to his mom's house without even realizing it.

They enter Will's room and close the door. "So where the hell where you?" Chad plops down on the bed. The question sends memories of Sonny rushing back and Will curses his fair skin for giving him way. There is a huge grin on Chad's face as he raises a questioning brow. "Are you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to pretend like I don't already know?"

Will plops down on his desk chair and runs a hand over his face. He needs a shower, ya a shower would be really good right now. But Chad isn't going anywhere and the truth is he wants to talk to someone. "T said when he called you didn't seem to know where you were?"

Will releases a heavy breath and moves his hand from his face. He can tell that Chad is enjoying this. "I thought I was here and then I realized I wasn't." Will takes Chad through his discovery of waking up in someone else's apartment. "It was so freaking scary. I had sex with someone. Ya I know right, me. And I could barely remember it."

"You don't think he drugged you or anything like that?" It wasn't funny anymore.

"No, I don't think so. He seemed just as shocked as I was." At least he appeared to be. Will isn't sure what to make of the guy. He was hot and all kinds of sexy and Will couldn't breathe around him, but his face hardly gave anything away. What if Will was being too trusting about all this?

"Ok. So you were just drunk. Reeeeally drunk." Chad laughs this time and Will can't help laughing with him.

Chad is the one person he knew wouldn't freak out on him or tell him how stupid he had been. "I don't know what got into me."

"Apparently this Sonny guy." Will grabs a book from his desk and threw it at a guy who has been his best friend for years. Chad dodges the missile and pretends to be hurt. "Hey it's not my fault you couldn't keep your pants on." They are laughing and it's exactly what Will needs. Chad falls back unto the bed then jumps up again. He taps Will on the knee. "So was it any good. I mean, it was your first time."

"Shut up." Will covers his face with his hands and can't believe he is having this conversation. Chad was ok with Will being gay but they'd never discussed….this.

"Do you even remember it?"

Will pulls the hands away and sits more comfortably in the chair. "I remember; I do. It took me a little while, but I remember all of him...it…I remember all of it." Will isn't sure the same could be said for Sonny. There is one detail that guy was certainly missing.

"Ahh, sooo, ahm, did it hurt?" Chad's looks unsure and Will groans with embarrassment.

"Ahhhm, ya, at first but…" Will straightens in the chair. "Can we not talk about that?"

Chad clears his throat. "Yep, fine by me we don't need to talk about that."They both look all over the room, not sure how to proceed with the conversation. "Sooo, was it a one night thing or are you going to see him again?"

He tells Chad about the date and the fact that he was really nervous about it. He doesn't tell Chad that it would break his heart to never see Sonny again. Or that he woke up in a strange bed, more scared than he had ever been in his life, had coffee with a complete stranger who had no clue who Will was, and yet he never wanted to leave. Leaving Sonny, opening that door to the world outside felt like the stupidest thing he ever did.

"Just, don't tell T ok." Will loves T like a brother but like a brother T could be hard on him sometimes.

"No, I won't tell anyone." Chad reaches out his hand and they do the bro handshake they made up in high school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thank You, Thank You, for the reviews and for following this story. I am sorry this chapter took so long; life gets crazy sometimes. Please let me know what you think about it- still can't believe this story now has four chapters. **

The Horton town square never looked more crowed. In actuality it is the usual number of people milling around, but to Will it feels suffocating. He is early for the date; they agreed to meet at 7pm, but after walking the outskirts of the square for the last hour Will figures he might as well take a seat on the couch. This way Sonny will not be able to miss him and he can watch the approach of the man who had taken residence in his thoughts. Why is he so eager? Sonny is probably somewhere having fun and barely thinking about the guy he had sex with five days ago; while Will is sitting in the square unable to think about anything else.

Everything is a distraction from thoughts of Sonny. School, the pub, friends, especially friends; were all just commercial breaks in the Sonny Kiriakis show. Everything about that guy left an impression. Well, almost everything. Will still cannot remember going from the bar to the apartment or their first meeting. There is a vague sensation of Sonny's hand running along his ear when they were in the bar but that's it for the first meeting – just a recollection of a touch.

Sonny was so much a part of his days that Will even took advantage of a run in with his Aunt Maggie. He tried not to come across eager or overly curious, especially with his Grandma Marlena at the pub table. He did find out that Sonny was a wonderful young man, lived in Dubai, travelled the world, climbed mountains Will had only heard of, and moved back to Salem almost a year ago. All of that sounded great but brought Will to the realization that Sonny was leagues ahead of him. He had been around the world and back. Will was still trying to navigate Salem.

Will looks at his watch, fifteen minutes to go. He pulls out his phone and starts playing a game to keep his mind occupied and not focused on waiting. And wanting. Wanting is the hardest part. Wanting something that should not have been yours in the first place. Wanting Sonny to want him.

Will repositions himself on the couch and refocuses on the game being played. As he presses the buttons to defeat the current obstacles and achieve a higher level another game comes to mind. After his talk with Chad he spent the rest of the day sleeping, then eating, then sleeping again. He woke up on Sunday to T banging on his door then dragging him out to their usual basketball game. All day he got ribbed for getting drunk and showing his grand moves on the dance floor. Witnessed by a few people in his circle, which was a few too many.

_"Hey Will why don't you show us this one again." T tries to imitate the move. _

_"Ha, ha, ha." Will knew it was all in fun and he had to admit that the moves were definitely out of this world. _

_"Seriously dude, how did you get so drunk that you ended up at your mom's house way across town instead of the dorms which is just ten minutes away?" Will didn't know what to say. Then Chad came to the rescue again; changing the subject to some girls they met at the bar. _

The conversation returned to the game and their dismal performance against the other guys. They should have hung their heads in shame getting beat the way they did but they never took that stuff seriously and were laughing and slapping high fives as they left the court.

Will is musing over the fun game and lunch at the pub afterwards, trying not to think about dark eyes or silky hair or a hot, wet mouth or soft lips or….shit he is doing it again. He looks down at the phone and there is a skull laughing at him – so much for advancing to the next level. He releases a sigh then straightens himself in the seat. His date will be there any minute and he does not want to be seen from a bad angle. William Horton what is wrong with you – when did you become the guy who worries about stuff like that?

"Will?" At the sound of his name Will flips around, nervous and hoping to God this guy likes him without the influence of alcohol. "I was hoping I would see you again." It's not the voice he wants to hear, or the face he was expecting to see. In fact Will has no idea who the guy is.

The stranger registers Will's befuddlement. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already." He smiles at Will and drops in the space beside him on the couch. "Not after the amazing night we had."

_Will staggered under the weight of the other guy but he doesn't pull away. He is disappointed that his hot dance partner found someone else and figured he might as well find other fun. The guy pulled him up to a group sitting at the bar. _

_"Everyone, I found a friend." The words are slightly slurred. "This is Tyler, Sonny and Neil." He pointed to each one as he made the introductions. Will takes note of his new friends. Tyler and Sonny (he thought that was their name) barely acknowledged him. They turned back around in their seats, grinning at what was obvious an inside joke. The Neil guy smiled at him and Will smiled back; maybe he would get kissed tonight. _

_"What's your name?" Neil leaned forward so he didn't have to shout. He was cute and his breath felt nice against Will's cheek. _

_"It's Will." Will returned the smile. The guy's arm was still around Will but he pulled away when Neil made a space for them at the bar. _

_"What are you drinking?" His captor asked. Will didn't even know the guy's name. He didn't wait for Will to answer before leaning over the bar and ordering a round of beers for the group. He almost stumbled but is caught by an attentive Neil. _

_"You sure you want to hang out with this bunch?" The question was directed at Will and he nodded. It was better than sitting in his dorm room alone. He took the beer and downed it in one long swallow. "Damn Will. Hey Tyler I think we got someone here who could beat you." Will had no idea what Neil was talking about. _

_"Really?" Tyler turned to face Will. "How about we all do it? Loser buys the next round." That's how the drinking game started. Neil bought the next two rounds, having lost twice. _

_They moved from the bar to a booth because Brian (that's his name), could not stay seated on the bar stools. "I warmed you about this bunch." Neil whispered to Will as they walked to the booth. The closeness feels good and Will found himself attracted to the guy. _

_"Sonny you wanna shimmy over so Will can sit." Neil indicated the seat and Will took it. He had the Sonny guy on his right and Neil on the left. _

_"You okay?" It's the first thing the guy had said to him all night. Will had started to think he was a dick or really shy but he didn't seem like the shy type. _

_"Ya, I'm great." He stole a glance to his right and the guy's attention is already off him and laughing at something Brian said. Will looked at the dark lashes and watched as he licked his lips before taking a sip of his drink. The liquid glided down his throat and Will watched his Adam's apple move up and down. _

_"Hey Tyler, you remember that guy from a couple weeks ago -the one that offered to blow you in your car?" Neil laughed and the sound tore Will's eyes away from his right to his left. Neil pointed to the dance floor and right at Will's former dance partner. _

_"Holy shit, that is him." They laughed and Will didn't quite get it but blushed anyway, embarrassed that he had an association with the object of their mirth. _

_"Do you know him?" He tuned to the right again and was shocked by dark eyes looking right at him. Beautiful eyes that made him think about being outside watching the night sky. _

_"Wow." The word was out before he could take it back. Sonny laughed then ran a hand along Will's ear and touched his cheek. _

_"You give so much away." Then Sonny dropped the hand and turned back to Brian and Tyler. His ear burned from the touch and he forgot to breathe for a second. Sonny, the guys name was Sonny, but he made Will think only of the dark. _

_They passed a drink around and Will accepted his shot from Neil. He hadn't seen when it arrived at the table. "How about a toast to our friend Sonny Kiriakis. You adventure seeking bastard." They raised their glass and Will imitated. Then he watched them all down the shot. Will looked at it with skepticism but he figure, fuck it, and downed the green liquor. It burned like fire in his chest and caused him to cough but so was pretty much everyone else. _

_"Shit Tyler where the hell did you get this?" Sonny asked between gasps. _

_"Hey, you're not the only one who's travelled." Tyler said._

_"Hey Will why don't we go on the dance floor?" Neil pulled him from the booth. Will was glad to show off his sweet dance moves. On the dance floor he could focus on Neil and having fun. _

_Will felt Neil against him as they moved on the dance floor. He had never been that close to a guy before. Neil was hot and sweaty and Will loved it. When Neil grabbed his ass he wasn't nervous about the people watching, he just knew he didn't want Neil to let go. When he felt Neil's dick pressing against his thigh Will didn't pull away. Will reveled in the knowledge that he was the cause of the boner in the guy's pants. _

_ The danced until they were both drenched in sweat and had no breath left. They agreed to get some air and left the bar through the side door. They laughed at nothing in particular until Will found his back against the wall and Neil's face very close to his own. They looked at each other. Breathe shallow. Eyes shadowed with desire. Then Will grabbed him and held on. _

Will gasps as it all comes back in a rush. "Neil." He breathes out.

"Ahh so you do remember." Neil gives Will a big grin. Will is caught off guard when Neil plants a quick kiss on his lips. "It's a pity you…Sonny! Hey man, what's up?"

Will jumps at the mention of the name and is mortified when he finds those eyes looking right at him. Sonny is standing just a couple feet away from the couch; Will is unsure of what Sonny is thinking but knows that he wants to fall into a hole in the ground. If he was kissing Neil outside the bar, how did he end up with Sonny?

"You remember Will from the other night?" Both Neil and Will get up from the couch. Will is afraid to maintain eye contact with Sonny.

"I remember him." Will looks up at his statement. Sonny's hands are resting in the pocket of his jeans. Gosh why does he have to look so good?

"I thought your ass would be on a plane by now." Neil pats him on the back and it shakes Sonny just a little but he manages to stay anchored.

"No, not yet. I still have a couple more days." Sonny looks directly at Will.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Thank you for treking along with me and for the reviews :)**

Sonny registers the total embarrassment that covers Will's face. He tries not to draw any conclusion from Will and Neil together because technically there is nothing between him and Will. He is not owed an explanation and he has no intentions of asking for one. There is no commitment or whisper of one between them. Both are free to do as they please and if Neil pleases Will, then that is fine. It didn't matter if Sonny spent the last few days thinking of nothing but this guy.

It all sounds rational and mature in his head but the pull on his heart and slight tightening of his chest when he sees them together suggests he is not as disengaged as he would prefer. Will looks good. The blue shirt plays up his eyes and right now they are wide open but looking everywhere except at Sonny. Sonny answers Neil's questions but he doesn't take his eyes off Will.

Finally the blue eyes that haunt him are directed his way. "You're leaving?" They are questioning yet hopeful.

"Yes, in a couple of days." Sonny holds the gaze and fights the need to have Will.

"That's why we were at the bar, we were toasting his departure. He is off to climb some Kang…Kangchina or something like that." Neil offers. The guy is practically bouncing.

"Kangchenjunga." Sonny corrects then shakes his head and smiles.

"Whatever man. I'm starving; you guys wanna grab a bite? We could meet up with Bri and Tyler at The Shack."

Sonny looks at Will but the guy is looking down at his shoes. Please look at me. As if Will hears his thoughts he looks up and Sonny sees hurt, but he doesn't understand why. "You want to grab a bite with these crazy guys?" Sonny smiles to reassure Will. Reassure him of what?

"Ahh, no, I'm good. I need to get some studying done anyway." Sonny is disappointed.

"Come on Will, we'll behave this time." Neil tries to persuade him but nothing works. He looks sad and Sonny wonders if Will was looking forward to their date. But if he was then why was he here with Neil? "Give me your phone." Neil pulls it out of Will's hand before he could react. "Here is my number. Give me call, maybe we could go out sometime." He hands the phone back to its dumfounded owner.

"Ahh, sure." Then he walks away looking like someone stole his candy.

Sonny watches him go, not sure if he should do something. What sense does it make? Sonny is leaving in a couple days and wasn't sure he would be returning to Salem. He loves his parents and his uncle Vic but there is nothing keeping him here. Will Horton is just going to be the one thing he will keep reminding himself to forget.

_The night was over for him. Being able to see only a few feet in front of him was an indication that he was way over his limit. "I'm heading out guys." He climbed out of the booth, not the most graceful exit but he made it out successfully. Sonny slipped into his jacket then bumped into Neil on his way back in. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sonny mumbled before continuing his exit. _

_He'd never been that drunk. What the hell did Tyler give them to drink? He feels a little off balance but he managed to continue walking. He was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning; thanks to the bastards he called friends. He made a mental note never to go drinking with them again. Tyler didn't even look phased yet he had the most to drink – that guy was abnormal. _

_Sonny pushed open the door and felt the cool night air on his face. It made him feel better. He checked his pockets to make sure he still had his wallet and keys, all there. Fuck, he needed to pee. The only thing nearby was the wall along the short ally. It would have to do. He turned left towards it and bumped into something else. "Sorry man." He looked up at the face and it was the guy that Brian brought over. The one Neil had been hanging on to. "Hey you. I have to pee." He took a fee steps before peeing on the bar's outside wall. He wiped his hands on his pants then turned to continue his trek home. _

_The guy was still standing there. "What are you doing out here?" He looked puzzled by the question and Sonny could see he was thinking hard. _

_"I have no idea." Sonny laughed and he laughed to. "I should go find my friends." He pushed off the wall and the movement brought him very close to Sonny. _

_"Ok. I'm heading home before I pass out on the street." He had amazing blue eyes. When Sonny had looked at him, while sitting at the booth, and that 'wow' had left his lips it took every restraint not to kiss him. He shook it off and focused on making it the two blocks to his apartment. "Bye." That was all he said before turning away. _

_"You're walking alone?" Sonny stopped at the question. _

_"Yep, that's the plan." His back still turned._

_"Aren't you scared?" He chuckled then turned around. It was dark outside and weird shit was known to happen in Salem. Why did he have to look so hot standing in the half light and concerned about Sonny's welfare?_

_"I'll be fine. I'm a big boy." He half turned when Will spoke again. _

_"I'm a cop." Sonny gasped with surprise. Was he really a cop? Will they get busted for that drink Tyler had because Sonny was sure that thing was not legal. "Well, not a cop." He scrunched his face, thinking hard about how to explain. "My grandfather is a cop and my step-dad and I'm related to half the Salem PD so I guess that makes me…umm." _

_"Like a junior cop?" Sonny supplied and received the sexiest smile. _

_"Yeah!" They both giggled a little. "So I should walk you home to protect you from bad guys."_

_"Ok." _

I'm an absolute idiot; Sonny thought as he leaves the town square. 'A junior cop', really? He shakes his head in bewilderment. So that explains how they got from the bar to the apartment.

"Sonny you coming?" Neil pauses to let Sonny catch up.

"Can I ask you a question?"

* * *

Will feels like an idiot. Serves him right. He built up this date in his mind, so anxious to see that guy again that he forgot to be real about all of it. Sonny is probably fine with a one night stand. He just hates the thought of his first time being just that, a one night thing. Will doesn't know anything about the guy but a part of him… he isn't sure what it is exactly but Sonny feels right. From the moment he sat beside him in that booth, he couldn't stop noticing. Dancing with Neil had been a welcome distraction and it worked. He forgot all about dark eyes and that adam's apple moving up and down. Sonny fits; and not just physically but that morning sitting drinking coffee and talking, it felt like where he belonged.

It doesn't matter if Sonny goes with his friends or not, he is leaving Salem. What hurt is that he didn't seem to think twice about it. Maybe it was seeing Will with Neil that turned him off. What if he thinks Will is easy or sleeps around. He hadn't even remembered Neil until the guy appeared. Then again he had no recollection of Sonny until he was standing naked in front of him.

He'd just wanted one kiss; his first kiss with another guy and he was inebriated enough to go for it. Instead, not only did he get his first kiss, he also had sex with a total stranger. "William Horton what is wrong with you?"

"You are not answering my texts; that's what's wrong" Will jumps up from the park bench to find Sonny standing behind it.

"Sonny." The name comes out breathless. The hands are still in his pocket and he looks confident and sexy and Will tries not to be attracted.

"How about that date?" Will doesn't know where he stands with this guy. One minute he is going with his friends and the next he is here. He must have followed Will from the square.

"Not up to it." He isn't interested in playing games.

The hands finally leave his pocket and he comes around to sit on the bench. "Ok, can we just talk then?" What is there to talk about? It is over, Sonny got his one night. His face tells he is curious about something but Will isn't sure he wants to prolong the goodbye. "Please." Sonny taps the space beside him but Will ignores it.

"What?" He tries to hold the eye contact and not let those eyes melt him.

"Ok. Is there something going on between you and Neil?" The question surprises Will.

Will runs his hand through his hair and releases a breath. "No." He keeps contact but can't help the guilty blush that comes at the memory of kissing Neil.

"But something happened that night. You were outside the bar waiting for him." His stare runs a little cold and Will gets the sense this is not a let's-make-up kind of conversation.

Will is confused about what Sonny is saying. He doesn't remember waiting outside for Neil, but he does recall kissing him. "I…I kissed him. We got off the dance floor then went outside for some fresh air and I kissed him."

"That's all it was, just a kiss? You didn't make plans to go back to his place?" Sonny's voice is calm and smooth but it causes Will to shiver.

Will tries to remember what happened after they got outside but his brain is stuck at the kiss – his first kiss with a guy. "I don't think so. I just remember kissing him that's all." Why does this feel like an interrogation? Will thought they were done and gone their separate ways. "Did Neil say something?"

"I guess you couldn't wait for him to come back so you went home with me." Sonny shakes his head in disbelief and his look makes Will feel dirty.

"What? No." Will's heart is pounding so hard and he wants to clear up the mess. Even if Sonny never sees him again he doesn't want him to think he is that kind of a guy. "That's not what happened." He thinks hard about that night. There is the booth, then the dance floor, then outside against the wall, then…then what?

Sonny gets up off the bench and stands directly in front of Will. "I should be happy right? A hot guy had sex with me. What's there to be made about?"

"Sonny, it wasn't like that." What happened after the kiss? Did he really agree to go home with Neil? Every bone in Will's body was telling him he hadn't.

"Then what is it Will?" Now he looks mad and it darkens the features on his face but it's gone in a second and all returns to normal. "It doesn't matter. It was just one drunken night, that's all. It didn't mean anything. You can have your fun with whomever. Neil is still interested by the way. Just make sure to use a condom."

The words are like a slap across the face and Will feels the tears gathering behind his eyes. "I kissed Neil, I know that but…but." He doesn't Sonny to see him cry. "I stopped." He feels the memory coming bit by bit. "We were outside the bar and I was kissing him but then..."

"What?" His eyes are watery and blurs Sonny's features. Sonny is still so calm and his tone so final that it infuriates Will.

"I pulled away from him because suddenly…his hair wasn't dark enough, his skin too pale and his eyes didn't remind me of midnight. I kissed him, then opened my eyes and it wasn't you." The confession shock's Will but now he remembers all of it and finds the courage to let it out. "I pulled away from him and then I didn't know what to do. He talked about leaving and went back inside to see what you guys were up to but I didn't hear a word he said. All I could think about was how in the world you became the face I wanted to see. You'd barely spoken two words to me." Will shakes his head. "Then you were right there and I forgot why I was even outside in the first place." He wipes away the tears before they have a chance to fall. "I'm sorry." Will does the only thing he can think of – he runs away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, i tried to make it up to you by making this chapter longer than the others and as always thank you for the reviews and follows, please keep them coming.**

He is trying to study but his friends are not making it easy. The academic year is winding down and he needs to prepare for final exams. Which is best with no distractions whatsoever. That includes not thinking about last Friday night into Saturday morning. And definitely not thinking about how he made a fool of himself in front of the first guy that he likes. He hates to admit it but he likes Sonny Kiriakis, no matter how he tries not to. Maybe it was the sex. Maybe he is one of those people who cannot separate sex from their feelings. Made worst by the fact that it was his first time.

Gosh, he really didn't picture his first time going like that. Actually he didn't really picture it at all. But he knew he wanted it to be with someone special, someone that meant something to him. Maybe that's why he has these feeling for a guy that he barely knows. Will tries to ignore the fact that he felt something before they got to that apartment. That guy was on his mind before he took his clothes off.

Is it weird that sometimes he wakes up thinking Sonny is still inside him, hard, thrusting and filling him with so much heat he thinks he'll combust? He hates the disappointment that comes with realizing it's just a memory. His hand always slides down to grab his dick but he never finds the motivation to take care of himself… it won't compare to Sonny.

But Sonny is no more. It's over – not that it ever began. When he sat in the town square yesterday waiting for that date, unable to focus on anything else but brown eyes, he had been hopeful. Something he never really allowed himself to be. Growing up as Sami Brady's kid you took life one day at a time. It was always best for him not to have any plans, not to hope for something because the whirlwind that was his parents would blow everything away. It seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree because his own actions pushed Sonny away. Now the first boy he likes thinks he is some sexual opportunist.

Kissing Neil was a mistake and obviously it has given Neil the impression that Will is into him. Why did the guy have to show up yesterday? If he hadn't been there Sonny would not be thinking all those negative things about him. They would have had their date and maybe made plans for another one. Who was he kidding? The only plan Sonny is making is to leave town. So case closed. Sonny Kiriakis is gone and out of his life and hopefully (there he goes again) he will never have to see him again.

"Hey Will, focus man, where the hell did you go off to?" T kicks Will's chair. "What is up with you?" They were in Chad's dorm room preparing for finals.

"Leave him alone, the man's heartbroken." The second the words leave Chad's mouth he wants to take them back. He looks over at Will with an apology.

"Heartbroken?" T laughs and looks at his two best friends. "What, did something happen?" He head pivots from Will to Chad then Will again. "You went out with someone, Will?"

Will glares at Chad letting him know he is not forgiven. He turns to T who looks perturbed. "It's not a big deal, it was one…one…date, that's all. Nothing special."

"So why did Chad say you were heartbroken?"

"Will went on a date with the guy and then the guy never called him." Chad offers up. "We should probably get back to studying, finals and all." Chad flips the page in his book then clears his throat.

T continues to look at them and he knows there is something he is missing. He's known Will and Chad long enough to sense when something is off. It's the same way he felt about that excuse of Will waking up at his mom's house. That smelled like bullshit too. They are both dodging his stare and pretending to focus on the Statistics text book.

"So you really liked this guy?" T feels uncomfortable asking Will about his date.

"Ahh, I don't know, a little. Can we get back to this? If you guys have any chance of passing this exam you need to practice the formulas a lot more." He jabs T in the ribs to lighten the mood and wipe the curious George look from his face.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" It was obviously a secret between the two and T is hurt that his friends would leave him out. He was in full acceptance of Will being gay. Maybe at first he acted like a jerk but he thought he had made up for that.

"T, look man, I just wasn't ready to talk about it." Will stops pretending to study.

"But you talked to Chad about it." Then T whispers. "Do you think I'll run if you talk about dating someone?" T and Will have been friends since middle school, they use to tell each other everything. T knew that Will wanted to go slow with the whole gay-dating scene but he didn't think his friend would be afraid to say when he made that first step.

"T, it wasn't like that." Chad chimes in, unable to find the words to put their friend at ease.

"So what was it?" he laughs a little to downplay the hurt but they are not fooled. "Come on guys tell me."

Will looks at Chad and Chad passes back the question. "I was just embarrassed okay. My first time …date, date with a guy and he doesn't call." Chad chokes on his laughter over Will's Freudian slip.

"Dude, what's to be embarrassed about? It happens to the best of us. Right Chad?" He slaps Chad on the back and laughs. "Hey as long as you didn't sleep with the guy." Will turns white as a ghost and Chad states choking again. The laughter dies from T's voice and he knows he hit the nail on the head. "You slept with the guy!" T's eyes are about to pop out of his head. "Are you fucking serious? What happened to taking it slow? How long have you known this guy?" It's the incredulousness and disapproval that Will knew would come with T finding out that he slept with some guy that he barely knew.

The questions keep coming and eventually Will gives in and shares most of the story with T. Leaving out the parts about being drunk out of his mind and the guy having no idea who he was or that it had been his first time.

* * *

Will dashes into his room and quickly search for the notes from the last lecture. The professor assured the class that the final topic would be on the exam and Will needs to review so he can explain it to his obviously distracted friends. Those two together is never a good combination. Thank god statistics is the only class he has with them. Half the time Chad doesn't even come to class and T is always too busy checking out the random babe sitting in front of him. They are hopeless without him.

He finds the notes in his desk and turns to leave. Will is just about to lock the door when someone calls his name. With his hand still on the knob he half turns to look over his shoulder.

"Hey Will." It's Jaime from down the hall, standing two doors down and looking like he just got out of bed; wearing nothing but his boxers, a faded t-shirt and eating from a massive cereal bowl.

"Hey man, what's up." Jaime is the life of the party and usually the guy throwing the illegal dorm parties; bribing the RA with food and expensive booze.

"He's right here!" Jaime shouts across the hall, cereal pieces and milk flying out with the words. Words that puzzle Will, because there is no one in the hallway with them. Jamie must be sleep walking – he certainly looks like he is.

"Thanks man." Will head flips around and he is shaken.

"Anytime." Jaime saunters back to his dorm room, the click of his door closing echoes through the hall.

"Hi." Sonny Kirakis is casually leaning against the wall just at the exit. Will remains frozen at his partially opened door. Wondering if he conjured the guy up or if he is really standing there. "Can we talk?" Sonny pushes off the wall and comes closer. "I feel like I've said that a lot lately, but I think we need to straighten some things out."

Will registers the reality when Sonny is right in front him; brown eyes looking at him with a smile. He manages to breath and hates the blush that creeps into his cheeks when this guy is close. "So can we talk?" Sonny awaits an answer, but the uncertainly seeps through Will's pores. "Or you can tell me to leave and I'll never bother you again."

Will turns away from Sonny; his hand still on the door knob. He is flaming with embarrassment at the memory of what he said the last time Sonny was before him. 'I kissed him, then opened my eyes and it wasn't you', what was he thinking saying that out loud? He ran because he didn't want to wait around for Sonny's reaction. He didn't want to get rejected. What should he do now? He can't take the words back and he isn't sure he wants to hear what Sonny has to say. He could go back into his room, close the door and pretend Sonny never showed up at his dorm.

Will pushes the door open and walks into the room. Leaving Sonny standing there, disappointed but understanding. Will enters his room and drops the notebook on his desk but he doesn't close the door. He leaves it wide open for Sonny. "Are you coming?" He doesn't look around, but he knows the answer when he hears the door softly close.

* * *

Will stands at the foot of his bed then turns to face Sonny. The strength of knees almost fails him and he uses the bed to keep him upright. Sonny looks unfazed, unaffected by being so close, in a room with a locked door, knowing that they were all alone. The air starts to feel thick and Will wonders how much damage will be done when this is over.

"Thanks for talking to me." Hands find his pockets and push down; dropping the waist of his pants and Will gets a glimpse of the 'v', well it's or more like an arrow pointing to exactly where his body wants to go.

What will it be like to take him in his mouth? Would Sonny taste salty, or sweet? What if he doesn't like doing it? It seems like a pretty important part of the sexual experience, especially for a gay man. Will thoroughly enjoyed Sonny's mouth on him and would want him there again. But what if Will is no good at it?

"Will?" His head pops up and his eyes are wide when they meet Sonny's. "Eyes up here." Sonny says with a chuckle then walks around the dorm room.

Will is mortified that he was caught staring. He seems to be in a constant state of embarrassment when this guy is around.

"Nice room. I always hated living in the dorms, too much restrictions." Sonny returns to Will's desk and picks up the notebook. "Stats, one of my better subjects." He looks up from the book and those eyes pierce blue ones. Seeking permission and finding it in a tight smile. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said the things I did."

Will pulls in a big breath. "It's fine, not a big deal. I can see why you got that impression and…"

"No Will, it is a big deal. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. It's just..." He stops there, running his hand through his hair. He is nervous. Will can't believe it but Sonny Kiriakis is definitely nervous. Because of me? Will can't stop the smile that forms on his lips. "I was angry at…I don't know, just…I…Neil mentioned…"

"Nothing happened with me and Neil. The guy just showed up at the square and…"

"Ya, I know. Neil can be like a kid with a new toy. He gets overly excited and just wants to play and play not realizing he's destroying it. I'm sorry that was a bad analogy." They both laugh and the air in the room loses some of its weight.

"I get it. Just know that I'm not interested in Neil."

"Ya, I got that." Sharp intakes of breath vibrates the room as they focus on each other. Will may not be able to understand everything Sonny's eyes were reflecting but he recognizes that Sonny wants him. When did he get so close? Will feels Sonny's breath crossing the divide and tickling his lips. The tingle causes him to push out his tongue and lick the sensation. "Don't do that. Please."

"Don't do what?" This time he nibbles at the bottom lip, marveling at how powerful and sexy he feels standing before a gaze that threatens to devour him. But the little game has to stop. Sonny can't be his, no matter how much he wants it. "You should go b…"

Will doesn't get to finish the sentence before Sonny's lips are on his. Strong, demanding, urging him to open and plunging ahead when he does. Will has to grab on to something; one hand wraps around Sonny's torso and the other tangles in his hair. There is nothing soft about the kiss; it is ravenous and all encompassing until Sonny pulls away.

"You scare me." His voice is throaty, projecting sex and smoke.

Sonny's hands are cradling his face and his eyes delve into Will's. They are both breathing hard, chests rising and falling in unison as they wrestle with wanting. The battle to pull air into his lungs delays the response.

"I scare you?" Will should be the one terrified. The second Sonny entered that door he ran the risk of being hurt.

"Yes." Sonny kisses Will again. He keeps his tongue under wraps and it's just lips pressing together, lingering as they slide between each other then separating slowly. He holds Will's bottom lip between his teeth then sucks on it gently before letting go.

"Why?" Will's eyes are closed as Sonny repeats that slow, soft kiss. He pulls away again and the kiss continues against his neck. Slow, soft and lingering just like before. Will feels it all over his body, every sense, every nerve is alive with it and he moans when it reaches his shoulder. "Why Sonny?"

"Hhmm." Sonny's hands work the buttons of his shirt loose while his lips continue to wreak havoc on Will's nervous system.

" Why do I scare you?" It takes all his strength but he manages to pull Sonny from his ministrations to look him in the eye. The brown eyes have turned misty and dark and Will glories in the fact that he is the cause of it. "Sonny?" He desperately wants to know.

"Because I get the feeling I'll never be able to let you go." Will doesn't ask anything else; he just wants to feel the words as they echo through Sonny's finger tips.

* * *

His breathing is ragged when he pulls at Sonny's shirt. Finally able to run his hands along the arrow that so tempted him earlier. The skin is hot and Will's palm soak it up. He wants what it points to, wants to feel it between his hands. The first time Sonny had done so much of the touching and teasing and tasting. Now it is his turn. Will's hand slips beneath the waistband of the jeans and find Sonny hard and throbbing.

"Oh god, no Will stop." Sonny pulls away a little but Will holds firm; loving the silkiness of him and how his hand fits perfectly around it. Everything about them seems to fit. "We should stop." Sonny lefts himself on his hands, forehead resting against Will's as he tries to bring himself under control. "We need to stop."

"Right, you're leaving." Will opens his eyes to the man above him, his dick still cradled in Will's hand. Sonny registers the hurt that lace his words and he gives a chuckle.

"It's just for a few weeks. I'll be back. Like I said I don't think I can let you go." Will smiles and bites down on his lip. Maybe he could want something and actually get it. He rubs his hand along Sonny's shaft and feels the muscle get harder beneath his fingers. A deep grunt-like moan comes from Sonny and Will winces as his own dick expresses its envy.

"Take your pants off." The command is a surprise to Will because he is suddenly being very bold and brave and not like the old Will.

Sonny laughs but starts to unbuckle his belt. "It would help if you remove your hand?"

"I don't think I can let you go."

"Will!" His name is shouted through the closed door followed by a banging. "What the hell are you doing so long?"

His hand drops from Sonny and in his haste to get up he sends Sonny flying over the side of the bed. Will hears bone connect with the hard floor followed by a string of expletives. T's voice had been such a shock that he just reacted knowing he needed to get off that bed and fully dressed before T got impatient and barreled through the unbolted door. Will is on his feet and dragging on the discarded shirt.

"William Horton hurry up, I know you are in there. Jamie said you were." Was Jamie keeping vigil outside his dorm room? T continues to pound the door. Will really needs to kill that guy.

"I'm coming, damn, give me a minute!" Will shouts towards the door. He goes over to Sonny who is sitting up now and rubbing his injured elbow. "You ok?"

"Why is it that whenever I'm around you I get hurt?" Will feels so bad that he's in pain but he has T to deal with and he does not want T to see Sonny. He feels like a high school kid caught by his parents and almost laughs at himself for reacting this way.

Will helps Sonny to his feet. "You need to go in the closet."

"Are you serious?" Sonny is a little amused but doing his best to look reproachful. "You want me to go in the closet?"

"Will, come on man, what are you doing, recreating the notes?" How could he have forgotten that his friends were waiting for him? He should have known they would send out a search party when he didn't return.

"Sonny, please." His eyes pleading.

"Ok, but that's not going to change the fact that I'm very much gay and would be proving that to you if your friend hadn't showed up." Sonny pulls Will in for a kiss before sequestering himself in the closet.

Will smiles at the closed door, unable to believe what is happening. He is hiding a boy in his closet. This really is a new Will. He turns around to open the door but he doesn't need to. T is standing there, looking perplexed and Will wonders how long that door has been open.

"What the fuck man? You just left us hanging." T walks into the room and Will breathes a sigh of relief. He looks at the rumpled bed. "You were taking a nap? You could have called and said."

"I'm sorry, man. I just…" Will looks over at the closet then back at T."

"You're not mad at me are you?" He plops down on the bed looking a little guilty. "Look I'm sorry I reacted the way I did when you talked about that Sonny guy."

"T, its fine no big deal. Why don't you grab the notes and I'll meet you back at Chad's." Will picks up the note book and hands it to T, then pulling the guy off the bed to get him out of there.

"Look, Will you are a great guy, it's his loss for not calling."

"Ya, thanks for saying that." Will leads him to the door but T stops short of it.

"Hey, I know I can be hard on you sometimes but you're the only family I got, well, that really counts. So I just want the best for you and if this Sonny dude takes your virginity and walks away then that's on him. He's the idiot. Not you. I'm just sorry it happened like that man; I know you wanted it to be special. Hey I lost my virginity to Sandy Samuels in the back of her dad's pick up, Sandy Samuels, Will. It doesn't get worse than that. "

Every blood is drained from Will's face but T fails to notice. He goes on to rehash Sandy Samuels stories; the girl could bench press T, she even did it once in front of the whole school.

"Hey why are you pushing me towards the door? I'm not leaving you, so come on, Chad's waiting and you know we really need your help with this shit." He leafs through the note book. "It all looks like gibberish to me."

Will glances once more towards the closet door and he hopes Sonny did not hear the conversation. God please let him not have heard that. He looks at T then back at the closet door. Will knows T doesn't give up easily and it will be hard to convince him to go on without him unless he actually reveals what's behind door number one.

Will decides to take the easy way out. He leaves with T. As soon as the door is closed behind them he pulls out his phone. ''_I'm really sorry about that. Can we talk later?' _Will puts the phone back in his pocket and waits for the sequential beeps that indicate he has a new text message.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get here. Thank you for all the reviews and for waiting patiently for this next part. **

**This chapter is for cryin4days (thanks for giving me a little push today- i hope you like it. if you don't then i'll make it up to you)**

Finals are over and summer is here. They can breathe a sigh of relief for the next couple of months. Will hates moving out of the dorms and back into his mother's apartment, but he has no plans to hang around those four falls all day. The sun, the sand, the beach – they are all calling his name and apparently they are calling his friends too.

Will loves the sun on his skin. Summer is his favorite season; it's the season of freedom, forgetting and fresh starts. And it's just what he needs. No worrying about exams or assignment deadlines and no thinking about Sonny Kirakis; the whirlwind that came unto his life only to fly back out of it.

_'Can't. Early flight in the morning_. _Sorry_.'Will must have read that text message a thousand times. Each read is like a dagger in his stomach. In the middle of the night when all was quiet and he was alone in his dorm he would pull out his phone and read it again. Unsure as to why he keeps punishing himself. _'Can't. Early flight in the morning_. _Sorry_.'He tried deleting the message. His fingers have hovered over the delete button but they never find the gumption to press down.

He really needs this summer and the memory loss that it brings.

"Hey Will you have got to help us kick these guys butts. They are way too cocky for their own good." Will looks up from his relaxed position on a towel. Abigail's hands are on her hips in a defensive stance but her eyes are dancing with laughter. "Come on Will get up." She grabs his hand and helps him to his feet. "Chad and T needs your help." Abby was never into sports but for some reason today she is exited to cheer from the sidelines.

"The dream team back together again." T states as he slaps Will on the back. Will is fine joining in the volleyball game. It beats laying around thinking about you know who and his cold message.

Will takes a position by the net; unsure of how this game got together but willing to take part nonetheless. Chad and T are the more competitive ones. He is just always along for the ride. "Hey these assholes cannot win. Got that." What the heck got Chad so fired up? Will throws him a look. "Can't stand that guy." He indicates with his chin and Will follows the direction. Their opponents are walking up to the volleyball net and Will isn't sure which one is the target of Chad's disdain but he recognizes all three of them.

"Hey it's Will." Neil breaks away from the other two and come running up to him. He doesn't have to turn around to see the daggers pointing his way. "How you doing man?" Neil is standing right in front of him with a big goofy grin. Sonny was right; he really is like a puppy. "You never called."

"Hi Neil." Will gives a forced smile. "Ahh, finals and…um…stuff."

"Yeah whatever." He gives Will a friendly tap on the shoulder. "Brian, Ty, you remember Will." Both are now standing just a few feet away on the other side of the net.

Brian smiles and shakes his head "No clue." Brian was the guy that pulled him over to the bar. Neil recounts the meeting but Brian is still clueless. Tyler recognizes Will but he remains indifferent, giving Will a small nod before turning around and warming up for the game.

"Can we start the game!?" Chad is pissed. Will moves away from Neil to stand beside his friend. "How the hell do you know those guys?"

Will says the first thing that comes to his mouth. "Sonny."

"So that Sonny guy, the guy who…you know." T makes a weird gesture with his hands. "Is friends with these guys?"

"I'm really starting to hate that guy."

"That makes two of us."Will whispers. Chad catches it and looks at him but Will pretends not to notice. Chad knows about Sonny being in his dorm room and Will hiding him in the closet. After Chad got over the hilarity of the situation and managed to pick himself up off the floor, he didn't think Will leaving Sonny like that was cool but Sonny could have said a lot more than '_can't'_.

* * *

The dream team is back. They annihilated their opponents. Neil and Brian look like sad little puppies but Tyler could careless which pisses Chad off even more. Confirming that Tyler is the guy he has the problem with. He stares lasers at Tyler but the guy just stands there looking bored. They slap high-fives and try to keep Chad pumped up seeing as they won the game.

They load up the cars and head over to Abby's house for lunch. After that awesome game they were starving and ready to get out of the sun. Gabby and Melanie are already there, along with Will's aunt Jennifer who is busy making sure she has enough food to feed a bunch of starving teenagers. As soon as they step through the door the retelling of the epic battle begins.

The room is bursting with laughter as the story telling continues with T putting his own flair on the events. They are so engrossed in the mirth that they fail to notice when someone walks into the room.

"Come on in Sonny." The sound of that name pulls Will's attention away from the group and to his aunt as she embraces the new arrival.

"It's good to see you aunt Jennifer." All eyes now turn to the exchange.

"Sonny!" Abby jumps up from the table and joins in the greeting. "I see you survived."

"You know me, I always land on my feet." They laugh and Abby holds him tight.

"I'm so happy you are back. I was so worried." Sonny is skinner and travel weary but he still looks good. Will can't pull his eyes away.

"Is he that Sonny?" Chad asks. Will nods his head, unable to give a verbal reply. "Did he just call your aunt Jennifer, aunt Jennifer?"

"Wait, that's the guy? That's the guy who…" There goes that stupid hand gesture again. "Is he related to Abigail? But Will, you're related to Abigail." T is just as confused as Will and Will does not want to think about the answer to that question. T nudges Will in the side but all Will can do is stare at Sonny as he exchanges smiles and pleasantries. "Will, did you…did you fuck your cousin?"

"What!?" The exclamation comes from both Melanie and Gabi and it gets everyone attention, including Sonny's. Will wants to slide under the table and slowly slip out of the room. He closes his eyes and prays for the power to be invisible.

"Will had sex with the guy and he never called."He hears T whispering the words to Gabi and Melanie then T yelps in pain when Chad kicks him in the shin. Will wants to die. Now they all know he slept with Sonny and soon they will know just how pathetic he is.

"Everyone meet my cousin Sonny." The greetings are strained and awkward. Will doesn't raise his eyes from the surface of the table.

Sonny didn't miss the fiery looks coming from the people sitting around the table. It tells him they are protective of their friend and he can't argue with that. "It's nice to meet all of you."

_'Can't. Early flight in the morning_. _Sorry_.' That's all Will had gotten from Sonny after already feeling like shit for leaving the guy in his closet. He knows it was a dumb move to walk out of that room. The worst part is that Sonny had all right to be cold to him.

"So Sonny is your cousin." Chad states.

Abby looks a little puzzled. "Yes, he's my dad's nephew, my aunt Adrianne's son."

A collective 'ohh' comes from the group. "What is up with you guys?" Abby's question is followed by silence which puzzles her even more. "Ok. Sonny why don't you take the empty seat beside Will."

Will is the first to react to Abby's words. He jumps up from his chair and mumbles an excuse about his mom needing his help. He won't be able to act indifferent or unaffected by Sonny sitting so close; just being in the same room with him too much for Will. The sun has already burnt him enough today.

Will moves around the table to leave. He registers the concern on their faces but Abby is the only one to protest; she finds it very strange that Will is leaving but he insists he has to go. Will smells the earth and sky on Sonny as he walks by. Then a hand reaches out and grabs him. Will feels himself being pulled in a different direction from the exit. There is conversation taking place between his friends but he can't make out the words. Sonny's skin against his is too distracting. He is pulled out of the room and through doors that lead to aunt Jennifer's kitchen.

Abby stares flabbergasted as her cousins make an unexpected exit – together. "Ok, seriously guys. What is going on?"

* * *

When they enter the kitchen and the door closes behind them Will regains enough sense to be angry. Who the hell does Sonny think he is? He pulls his hand out of Sonny's grip and massages the place where they touched. Will is so angry and confused he doesn't know what to do so he learns against the counter and turns his back on Sonny.

"How are you doing?" His voice sends every nerve into high alert; the sound like tongues licking his skin. Will bites down on his lip to counteract the sensation. When did he stop being in control of his own body?

The heat from Sonny is seeping into his back and warming his insides. He doesn't want to give in too easily. He needs to stay angry. He needs Sonny to know that he is not a windup doll. "What do you want?"

"You. Just you." He moves closer with the words, tempted to reach out and pull Will into him.

"So weeks of no communication translates to you wanting me?" Will whips around and regrets it immediately. Sonny is too close. "What are you doing here? Is this a game? Are you deliberately toying with me?" He hates that he can't read what Sonny is thinking when he knows everything is written on his face.

"Gosh, no, Will." Sonny takes a step back and leans against the kitchen island.

"Then what the hell was that text? " Will watches him run his hand over his face and for a second the mask drops and there is uncertainty.

"I'm sorry if I was a little floored by the knowledge that I was the first guy you had sex with." He looks directly at Will and into him. "Why didn't you tell me?" So he did hear everything.

He's wondered that too. Why didn't he? Maybe he was afraid Sonny would go running in the other direction. "I don't know. When you didn't remember I just…I thought it was just easier that way."

"Oh shit." Sonny hangs his head and Will realizes he isn't angry anymore. They just need to say goodbye and go their separate ways. "Will, I felt like a complete douchbag when your friend said I took your virginity. I slept with you when I was drunk and horny and…it was your first time. I wouldn't want that for you. It should have been special. Was it ok for you? Ahh, was…was it what you wanted?" Sonny looks vulnerable, desperate for some kind or reassurance.

"No, no it wasn't." Sonny's eyes close for a second and Will can't take his away. He is so beautiful.

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I didn't give you more than that message. " Will looks at him, once again noticing the loss in weight and the way his shoulders are just a little bent.

"I shouldn't have left you in the closet."

Sonny laughs and it reminds Will of the way he looked that day in the dorm room. "No you shouldn't have, but I didn't care about that." The hands go in his pocket just like before. "I wasn't mad at you Will. I was angry with myself. I took advantage of you and I'm sorry." A hand leaves his pocket and runs through his hair. "You're so fucking innocent…I'm afraid I'll get your dirty."

Will can't control what happens next. He starts to laugh. Sonny stands there looking at him like he is crazy.

Will notices the humour creeping into Sonny's eyes and threatening to emerge on his lips. "What is so funny?"

He works hard to get the laughter under control. "You are, you jackass. You go weeks without so much as a hello and then you come here telling me you want me but I am too innocent."

"I was on a mountain; that's why I didn't call. I told you I'd be back." The smile is finally on his lips and brings his face to life. Images of that smile flash before Will; outside the bar, that morning in his apartment, standing in his dorm room. That smile makes him want everything from Sonny.

Will thinks about his fear of heights; being with Sonny is like standing on a cliff and at any moment he can fall off. But he knows that before he crashes to the ground, for just a few seconds, he'll be flying.

This time Will is the one to take a step closer. Eyes are locked on each other and the laughter is gone. Their breathing gets heavier as Will gets closer. Sonny doesn't move; he maintains his position against the island as Will comes forward. "I know I said my first time wasn't what I wanted. Actually it was better than I could have imagined." His lips connect with Sonny's; soft and teasing.

Their eyes continue to mate as Will leans in for another kiss. Sonny pulls away, preventing the connection. "Will, wait. I think we need to start over. No kissing, no sex until we figure this thing out."


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Thank you for your support of this story. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter (Sorry that its so short). **

"We went from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds. I think we need to put the brakes on for a while. Go on a date, which we never did. Get to know each other; talk about the things we love and the things we hate." Sonny's hand is resting on Will's hip but Will does not point that out. "We'll nervously brush against each other then pretend it was a mistake. Wait anxiously for the time when we get to see each other again." Dreamy words drip from Sonny's lips with a smile.

"A date would be nice. Ok, so that's what we are doing. No physical contact until we get to know each other." The plan sounds like a good one. They do need to get to know each other. Will doesn't really know anything about Sonny. All their conversations have been about clearing up misunderstandings with no discussion of who they really are. What if they don't even like each other?

Sonny's eyes are focused on his and seeking. "We can do that right?"

"Yes. I think it's a good idea." Will starts to pull his body away but the hand on his hip pulls him back in. The fingers start to knead the spot and he knows he needs to reinforce what they just agreed to.

"We could watch a movie. Sitting together in a dark theatre, sharing a bowl of popcorn and trying to focus on the screen while our hands…" His eyes drop to Will's lips. "It is a good idea." The attention prompts Will to caress them with his tongue.

"I totally agree." The bottom lip gets pulled between his teeth.

"Hmmhm." Sonny leans into Will, their lips now inches apart. "Perhaps our fresh start could begin tomorrow." The words dance on Will's lips and he breathes them in. The hand slides from his hip to rest securely on his ass, pulling him in inch by inch.

Will feels the kiss even though Sonny's lips have yet to touch his. "Tomorrow is fine." There is no rush to a fresh start; where they are is perfectly fine for a few more hours. Sonny nods, his eyes never leaving the performance of Will's lips and tongue.

A throat clears in the room and Will jumps away from Sonny. "Ahh, you two done in here? You're kinda holding the food hostage." Chad's head is peeking around the door. For the first time they notice the food laid out on the island behind Sonny. Will's cheeks are flaming as he avoids the mischievous smile he knows is on Chad's face.

* * *

When they emerge from Aunt Jennifer's kitchen the conversations immediately stop and several pairs of eyes turn their way. The stares embarrass Will. He is not use to being the centre of attention and decides he doesn't like it at all. He nods in response to their questioning looks; yes everything is ok. Somehow they don't seem to believe that because the eyes dart from him and settle on the man beside him. They have a problem with Sonny. Abby gushes at Sonny and implores him to stay. The dislike becomes very obvious.

With all the food brought out from the kitchen, Will reclaims his vacated seat around the table and Gabi jumps up immediately to take the vacant one beside him. Forcing Sonny to take her former seat between Melanie and Abby. Will doesn't miss the silent communication between Gabi and T and he wonders what the heck has gotten into his friends.

They dig into the food and for a while there is very little talking. Will can not help glancing at Sonny, who is sitting back against the chair and casually sipping his water, ignoring the sandwiches and salads. Apparently Sonny keeps looking at him because their eyes always meet and then they share a smile that makes Will want to be back in that kitchen with Sonny's hand on his ass and his lips just a whisper away from a kiss. T keeps jabbing him with his elbow for random questioning and each time it breaks his eye contact with Sonny and dissipates his fantasies.

"We really slaughtered those guys today. Didn't we Will?" There goes another jab from T. Will winces from the pain in his side. T has to have the boniest elbow of anyone he knows. "Sonny, I hear they are friends of yours"

"Oh really?" Sonny raises an eyebrow at Will.

"Neil, Brian and Tyler. We played them in volleyball today." Will answers.

"Played! More like destroyed. Right Chad?" They slap a high-five. "In high school the guidance counselor would always say 'you can tell a lot about a person by their friends'." Where the hell is T going with this? "So are you a loser too?" The question aimed point blank at Sonny.

The room is pregnant with silence as a fake smiling T looks directly at an obviously amused Sonny. Will kicks him beneath the table and that breaks the spell. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He whispers harshly against T's ear. He gives an I'm-just-protecting-you look as he rubs away the pain in his legs.

"Actually Sonny is pretty amazing. He's been all over the world. Climbed mountains, in fact he just got back from climbing one of the five most dangerous mountains and he'd already knocked one off the list." Abby offers. Trying her best to defend the villain in this story.

"Wow, that's impressive." Melanie states in wonder then looks reproachful as if she had made a mistake. "I mean, ahh, that's…"

"Will is afraid of heights." Gabi chimes in with a deadpan delivery.

What happened when he was in the kitchen with Sonny? T happened, he is sure of it. He should have just told his friend the truth, maybe then they wouldn't be in this awkward situation. Will has to admit his reaction to Sonny when he showed up didn't exactly shed a positive light on the state of their relationship. Relationship? He is getting way ahead of himself.

"You like to climb mountains? Travel the world. I bet you leave a lot of broken hearts behind." The fake smile is gone and there is aversion written all over T's face.

Will looks to Chad for assistance but finds no help there. He looks back at Will with a 'this is fucking hilarious'.

"Some." Sonny casually responds. But he doesn't seem offended.

"Ahh, T, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" T is not the person he wants to drag there but he needs to straighten things out.

"Later." T brushes him off. "How long are you sticking around Salem? Found any hearts to break yet?"

Will is desperate to change the direction of the conversation and since Chad is no help he looks to Abby for assistance. "You guys still want to check out that music festival next week? Gabi didn't you say you really wanted to see that guy? Ah what's his name again?"

"Shane Mack?" Gabi's face lights up when she says the name.

"Oh yeah. You've been obsessing and listening to him non-stop. We should all go. It will be fun." Abby is cheerful in her delivery. The redirection is a success and now they are taking about the festival and all the awesome music. "Sonny you should come too." A miscalculated move.

"I'm sure Sonny will love it. Plenty of virgin territory to pillage." It comes out like a joke but they all recognize the seriousness behind it.

"Okay what's your problem man?" His position in the chair is no longer relaxed and Will can see the anger emerging on his features.

"You, you dick. Or is that a bad choice of words?"

"Ok!" Will jumps up from his chair. "T. Kitchen. Now!"

"I'm not going anywhere. And how can you be so calm with this jerk sitting right there." T doesn't need to point his finger to indicate who the jerk in question is but he does it anyway.

Sonny smirks, his anger having dissolved and makes Will wonder what is going on behind those lovely brown eyes. He chances a glance at them and Sonny shrugs. Simply shrugs and smiles as if being called a jerk and a dick was an everyday occurrence for him. He raises a brow at Will and challenges him to handle the situation.

"Is this fucking funny? We all know what he did to you Will. You don't need to sit here and play nice." This is not the time when he needs protecting but how does he explain that to his loyal, overbearing, annoying, protective, idiot friend.

"Hey T, chill out man. There is more to the story than Will might have shared." Chad finally steps out of the audience to join the show.

T looks between his two best friends and right away he gets that there is something he is missing.

* * *

They stand outside, facing each other. Keys jingle in Sonny's hand as he prepares to get in his car and drive away. "Let me just say…" He leans in closer like it's a secret. "I like your friends."

Will laughs. "I'm not sure the feeling is mutual."

He brushes it off with a jerk of his shoulders. "I'll win them over eventually." A heavy statement to Will's ears but he tries not to get his hopes up.

Will did his best to straighten things out without giving too much away. And since T shared everything he knew about Will's mad love life Will figured addressing the entire room would set everyone straight. They all knew Sonny was his first so there was no denying that part of the story. He assured them that the only reason the communication with Sonny had been lacking was because the guy was on a mountain top. He'd missed Sonny and was mad at him for not calling during the time he was away but they had everything straightened out now. So maybe he lied a little…again.

Sonny sat quietly while Will gave the explanation. His face unreadable while his focused on nothing else but blue eyes, it unnerved Will and caused him to stumble a couple times in his lie.

"So Saturday night?" The keys jingle, just a little closer than before.

Will nods his consent.

"I'll pick you up." His voice is silky and floats with ease towards Will

"Or, I could meet you there."

Sonny shakes his head. "I want to do this right." Another jingle of the keys. This time it's right at his ear when Sonny's hand reaches up to caress the organ. The touch is so familiar and its past flashes before Will's eyes; sitting at the booth, around the table in Sonny's apartment, in his dorm room. It's their touch. It's the place he feels Sonny before he even recognizes him.

The caress is followed by a kiss. Soft and slow Sonny's lips connect with his. His tongue licks at Will's top lip but doesn't try to enter his mouth. It promises more but doesn't give it.

"Hey, no physical contact remember." Will manages on a breathless chuckle.

"Tomorrow. We'll start over tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Soooo Sorry this chapter took so long. It was hard getting into the fun/silly frame of mind i'm usually in when i write this story and finding time was a challenge... but good news! i quit my job to become a full time fanfiction writer :) - ya right. But I did quit my job and I'm now in the process of relocating for my new job, so its been hard to find time to write.**

**Thank you to everyone who continues to read/follow this story and for your reviews, they mean the word to me and gives me the drive to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think. ****_(Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, its 5:12am and I have not gone to bed yet :))))_**

* * *

9

There is no reason to be nervous, yet his hand continues to smooth his shirt then tugs at the strands of his hair making sure all is in place. He takes a deep breath and looks up at the apartment building. Breathe, he reminds himself before laughing out loud. This is not his first time, far from it actually, but everything feels new and the insecurities he had back then rise with the summer heat.

Sonny licks his bottom lip, tucks his hands into his pockets and casually lean against his car, creating a cool, I'm not nervous and my stomach is not ledged in my throat, stance. When Will walks through those doors a failing confidence is not the first thing he should see on his date.

It feels odd to be on the other side. The last time he was on a real first date he was the one coming through the door, the one being courted by the handsome guy waiting outside. Sonny remembers how nervous he was, butterflies in his stomach and checking his appearance a million times in the mirror. He was living in Spain at the time and gearing up to hike the Pyrenees with a bunch of friends. Dating was not on his mind but Thomas was handsome, charismatic and exciting. The first time Sonny met him he could barely talk without jumbling his words. _"Yeah, great that is. I mean yeah, sound is good"_, he was such a dork. The second time they met Thomas asked him out, despite his lack of social skills.

His friends/roommates did not make it easy.

_Sonny steps out of his room wearing a dark grey polo and jeans, this was the third shirt he tried on but it was the most comfortable and if he was going to be anxious then he should at least be comfortable. _

_"Looking good Sonny boy!" Pierre exclaims while he slips a hand around Sonny's shoulder and something into his pocket. Sonny scowls at him then fish out the gifted item. _

_"A condom. Really?" Sonny holds up the item. Pierre leads him across the room and to the couch where Francesca is seated. They sandwich him. "Seriously guys?" _

_"Do we need to have the talk?" Fran asks, giving Sonny a very motherly look. He was the baby of the group but he wasn't that much younger than them._

_"What talk?"_

_"Sometimes boys have expectations." Fran starts, her voice laced with amusement. _

_"That's why you should keep this in your pocket." Pierre takes Sonny's hand, which was still holding the condom, and directs it to his pocket. _

_"I'm not having sex with Thomas. I barely know him and this is the first date. Who do you think I am, you two?"_

_"Very funny Kiriakis." Pierre hooks his arm around Sonny's neck and Fran rubs her knuckle against his scalp. _

_"Hey watch the hair, watch the hair!"_

Sonny kept the condom in his pocket to appease them. A decision he would later regret because when he pulled his phone out the condom came with it, flying across the table and landing in Thomas' water glass.

Tonight there are no condoms in his pocket.

* * *

The blue one is definitely perfect. It took him over an hour to decide on the right shirt to wear but the decision is made. Will brushes his hair one last time, checks his breath, dabs on a tiny amount of cologne then exits his bedroom.

"Oh, honey you look great." Sami gets up from her position around the table where she was supervising Will's three siblings who are finger painting.

"Thanks mom." Hopefully Sonny will think so too.

"What time is your date picking you up?" There is a huge smile on her face and its making Will blush.

"At seven, I'm meeting him downstairs." Will walks over to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. He was feeling really thirsty all of a sudden. He downs the water, careful not to spill on his shirt.

"Why didn't you invite him up? I would love to meet him." Sami follows him to the kitchen and leans against the counter as she watches her son.

"Mom, I'm hoping for a second date."

"Ok, ok. Here let me fix your collar."

This is a new experience for both of them, well somewhat new. Will has been on dates before but not since he came out. He's hung out with a couple gay friends on campus but nothing remotely resembling a date. This would probably be easier if he was still on campus without the curious eyes of his mother or her barging into his room and giving him tips on what to wear. Ok, so she picked out the blue shirt, which was the perfect choice, but he could have gotten there on his own.

"Is he cute?" Sami asks while fixing Will's collar

"Mom."

"What? I'd like to know a little about your mystery guy." Sami is just as excited for this date as Will is. Actually he is more nervous than excited. Will has seen Sonny naked, kissed him, had Sonny inside him, yet he is nervous about sharing a meal with the guy.

"He's not mine."

"But you want him to be?" The arch of her brow and the sly smile on her face is daring him to lie. As if he could.

"Ok, yes." Will has no choice but to give in. "I really like him and yes, he is cute."

Coming out wasn't exactly easy for him or his mom. He struggled with telling her and when he finally did she struggled with accepting it, but they are in a good place now. She was so happy for him when he mentioned the date and he will probably never admit this, but that meant the world to him.

He can't help the smile as he turns to throw the empty water bottle in the trash.

"Oh, oh." There is a guilty look on Sami's face when Will turns back to her.

"What's wrong?" He looks over at his brother and sisters and they are still engrossed in their art.

"I may have gotten paint on your shirt when I was adjusting the collar." She holds up her hands and there is evidence of pink and green paint on the side of her palms.

"You've got to be kidding me." Will tries to look over his shoulder to survey the damage but when that fails he dashes to his room.

It's been three days since he saw Sonny at Abby's; an unexpected meeting for both of them but it turned out ok. He can recall Abby talking about her Kiriakis cousins but Will never paid much attention and even though Will knew Sonny was a Kiriakis he didn't take the time to put it all together. He is so happy they are not related. When T asked if he fucked his cousin there had been short lived panic of 'maybe he did'. A heavy load came off when Abby explained the relations.

Abby praised her cousin when she stopped by two days ago. Which Will knew she would do. That is Abby; she would not be able to resist the need to learn more about Will and Sonny's relationship. They talked and babysat the kids; Abby gushing over her cousins as they try to colour within the lines. Will was evasive and very careful with how much he told her. He loves Abby but everything with Sonny is still so new and he just wants to work through it on his own.

To say Will is anxious about the date is an understatement. His first real date is tonight with a guy who seems amazing. In high school he dated girls but those dates don't count. This time he isn't hiding behind anything and it's terrifying. Putting aside everything that's already happened between him and Sonny, this is their time to get to know each other and the desire to be liked has never been stronger.

He wants Sonny to be his. As scary as it is to admit that, it's the most truth he's lived since coming out. He wants tonight to be perfect. He glances at his watch; six-fifty-nine. One minute to get himself together.

* * *

He rubs his palms together and takes a breath before pushing open the door. There is still a little light from the fading rays of the sun and it illuminates the journey to the parking lot. Its ten minutes after seven, not too bad but he hates being late for anything. He arrives at the parking lot and looks around for his date.

There is no sign of Sonny. What if Sonny couldn't bother to wait? Maybe he's already meeting up with some other guy who doesn't have a mom with paint covered hands. Shit! Did he really leave? Or maybe he's running late. Will reaches for the phone in his pocket. He is about to make the call when he finally spots Sonny on the other side of the parking lot. It's the area reserved for guests and he can't believe it never occurred to him that's where Sonny would be.

He walks forward. The cell phone slips back into his pocket as he focuses on nothing else but his date. Sonny is leaning against his car but he doesn't look annoyed or angry at Will for being late. Actually he looks wonderful in a dark blue military shirt and grey jeans that hubs his legs. Sonny eases off the car as Will approaches. Will hates that Sonny is so calm when he is a bundle of nerves and trying his best not to run his hand through his perfectly combed hair.

"Sorry I'm late." The words fly out really fast when he arrives in front of Sonny. His heart is beating so fast he is sure it can be heard across the parking lot.

"Don't worry about it." Eyes slowly travel up and down Will's body. "You look amazing." Sonny tugs on Will's white button down oxford shirt, pulling Will towards him. The hand drops when they are almost nose to nose. "Sorry. I'll keep my hands to myself."

Will's cheeks are in direct contrast with his white shirt and he knows the heat is not from the summer temperature. Despite their already close proximity Sonny leans forward and his head dips to Will's neck. Will closes his eyes in anticipation then reaches up to brush his hand against Sonny's forearm.

"You smell good too." Sonny pulls back and opens the passenger door on his car. "Are you ready Mr. Horton?"

Will's body is still vibrating from the feel of Sonny's breath against his neck. He sees the open door and hears the question but it takes a few second longer that it should for his body to respond. "Yes I'm ready."

"Good."

Will takes a seat in the car; watches Sonny as he closes the door then comes around to the driver's seat. He can't take his eyes off Sonny as he starts the car, pulls on the seat belt and shift from park to drive. The shirt hugs his body perfectly, and with his arms on the staring wheel it stretches the fabric across the muscles.

"Will, you don't have a curfew do you?"

Will blushes at the question and turns his face away from Sonny's body. "No I don't."

"Great. Because I have the whole night planned." Sonny steps on the gas and drives out of the parking lot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Can you believe it, another chapter already! I'm liking the late night inspiration.**

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming! I'm addicted actually. **

**This chapter is especially for nicole.****1**** (you'll know why once you read it)**

* * *

10

T drops on the couch, shaking Chad's equilibrium and dislodging a few of his chips. Chad picks up the falling chips from the seat and his lap then stuffs them into his mouth. T gets comfortable, resting both hands on the back of the couch and propping his legs up on the coffee table. Chad offers a beer before grabbing one from the cooler to hand to his guest. They silently watch the game, neither saying much until a goal is scored in the second half of the game.

The room comes alive at that point and things go flying including crumbs from the bottom of the chip bowl and beer from bottles belonging to both boys. Cheers and moans of cheating referees echo in the small room. Chad is standing in outrage, his fist in the air when he turns to look at his friend who is smiling while fist pumping.

"Get out of my house."

The smile slowly disappears from T's face when Chad's frown does not turn upside down. "Dude, what?…I…"

The index finger on Chad's right hand points to the door. "Out!"

"Come on man, seriously?" Disbelief marks T's face but his friend isn't budging and he can't believe he's been friends with this guy for years. He looks around the room and notes the massive Manchester United poster that takes up a whole section of the living room wall. He's seen it before but right thing it looks more imposing than ever. Is Chad really kicking him out because he's not sharing for Man U? The guy is crazy or really drunk. "Chad? Just because I'm an Arsenal fan?"

"No one fist pumps in my apartment." Then a huge grin spreads across his face as he falls unto the couch. "I have a strict no-fist-pumping rule."

"You asshole!" T punches Chad in the arm and reclaims his position on the seat. Chad rubs the pain away as he tries to get his laughter under control. "You see this is why I need Will around. Where is he by the way? Thought he'd be over here already."

"Our young friend is on a date tonight." He gets off the couch to refill his snacks.

"With that Sonny dude?" T asks with a sneer as he opens another beer.

"What is your problem with that guy?" Chad comes back his seat and pulls out a beer. He offers the bowl to his guest.

"I don't trust him." He rests the beer on the coffee table then palms some chips. "Did you see that superior attitude he had the other day at Abby's? Like hey, I'm a Kiriakis, my family is wealthy and I climb fucking mountains."

"You need to calm down man, he's not that bad." Chad downs half the beer then turns his eyes back to the game.

"How the hell did Will meet that guy anyway? And I don't buy all that bullshit he sprouted at Abby's."

Another goal is scored and the shot ties the game with fifteen minutes left. Chad jumps and hollers at the television is support of his favorite team. He turns to T to rub the current victory in his face but his friend is still seating with his eyes focused on the beer label.

"Hey man, relax okay. Sonny isn't a bad guy." He taps T on the shoulder and the eyes finally leave the label to look at Chad. "Okay, so how they met is kinda funny but Will is a big boy."

His head perks up. "Why is it funny?"

"Why is what funny?"

"How Will and Sonny met."

Chad turns back to the television and buries a smirk in his beer. Every time he remembers Will's account of that morning laughter wells up inside and there is nothing he can do about it. If something like that was going to happen to one of them he would have said T, the guy gets crazy when they go out. But Will, that made it fucking hilarious. The guy never does anything, except when it comes to his mother, without thinking it through first and even then he's often too shy to act.

He starts to choke when the beer enters his trachea. Serves him right for trying to hide laughter with beer.

"Man you have to tell me what really happened." T helps his buddy out by knocking his back. "I knew there was more to the story. Come on, tell me, tell me. You and Will are my best friends and I tell you guys everything. It's totally bogus that you're keeping this from me. So tell me, man. What happened? You know if this was the other way around I wouldn't hesitate to tell me. Did Will make you promise not to say anything? If he did…"

"Shut up man! Alright, fine I'll tell you."

* * *

T leans against the back of the couch then rubs a hand over his face. He looks at Chad with incredulity. "So when I called Will that morning he really was in some strange dude's apartment."

Chad nods vigorously as he tries to catch the last few minutes of the game. "Yep. Can you believe it?"

"Shit, he must have been terrified. What happened afterwards?" T chuckles a little at his friend's misfortune.

"Let's just say Will started to remember a few details about the night."

* * *

In the final minute of the game Manchester United scores a goal bringing the score to one-two. The excitement coming from the broadcast rips him away from the conversation with T and he hoots and hollers in victory for his team.

T is sitting, the story Chad just laid out is still sinking in. He can't believe Will slept with that guy on the first night they met and the guy was in Will's closet when T went to drag him back to Chad's. What the hell is wrong with Will Horton?

Okay, maybe is this was happening to someone else other than his best friend he would think it was fucking hilarious. T has been protecting Will since middle school. When other kids tried to pick on him T was there to shut them up with his words or with his fists. And when he got detention Will would sit outside and wait for him, they would walk home together and T would tell Will all the things to say to those losers the next time they tried something.

They aren't in middle school anymore but that doesn't mean he stopped protecting his best friend. He should have kept a closer eye at the club, especially after Will downed those shots like they were apple juice. If he'd looked out for his buddy instead of chasing tail then none of what happened would have happened. Will wouldn't have met Sonny and he would still be saving his first time for someone special.

How the hell did it go from running into each other at a club to ending up in the guy's apartment? Even when he's drunk Will is never reckless. What if that asshole Sonny drugged him? He's heard of guys who like to do that. They scope out the club and look for their victims. Shit, Will could be on a date with a rapist.

"Chad." His friend is busy reveling in victory and doesn't hear his name being called. "Chad!"

Chad pulls his eyes away from the screen to face T. The merriment dies away and he can guess he's gonna have to tell a lot more of this story to wipe that worried look off T's face. He feels guilty for sharing Will's secret but he's already planned out ten ways to kill T if he tells anyone else.

* * *

_"I'll be fine. I'm a big boy." He half turned when Will spoke again. _

_"I'm a cop." Sonny gasped with surprise. Was he really a cop? Will they get busted for that drink Tyler had because Sonny was sure that thing was not legal. "Well, not a cop." He scrunched his face, thinking hard about how to explain. "My grandfather is a cop and my step-dad and I'm related to half the Salem PD so I guess that makes me…umm." _

_"Like a junior cop?" Sonny supplied and received the sexiest smile. _

_"Yeah!" They both giggled a little. "So I should walk you home to protect you from bad guys."_

_"Ok." _

_They start the journey to Sonny's apartment, walking side by side as they trek slowly down the side walk. Street lights illuminate the path and makes it not quite as scary to walk down the deserted street. _

_"So your family is filled with cops." Sonny states, and then stops suddenly as he tries to sort out his thoughts. "Have you noticed that when you are drunk everything is in 3D. Those light…" he points to a set of lights a block away "…look like they are coming towards me." He starts walking again. "You can arrest Tyler if you want." He leans into Will to whisper. "For serving alcohol to a minor."_

_The tingle of his breath on Will's neck causes Will's cheeks to turn pink. "I'll make sure they know that I was a volunteer." _

_"You don't have to do that." Sonny's smile causes Will to stumble but strong hands are there to prevent him from falling."Officer, I think you are definitely drunk." _

_"So are you." They both laugh. _

_"Do you always walk guys home?" Sonny's fingers are still on Will's arm, even after ensuring Will is steady on his feet. But the fingers aren't grabbing like before. Now they are soft against his arm, lingering in their caress. _

_"Just the cute ones." Sonny laughs again and Will could get use to that laugh. He feels brave after saying the words. Empowered by the dusty lighting and liquor. _

_"Does it happen often?" He works his bottom lip between his teeth and Will's eyes focus there. _

_"No, this is the first time. I'm very picky." _

_"Hmm."_

_They walk in silence. Sonny's hand slowly slips down Will's arm until their fingers meet, palms rub against each other then the fingers intertwine. Will looks down at their hand, mesmerized by how well they fit together and just how natural it is to rest his hand in Sonny's. He is so focused on their hands that he missed a rise in the sidewalk and stubbles again. Sonny's hand pulls out of his to once more grab his arm and prevent him from falling. _

_"I think I should be the one walking you home." _

_"Sorry. I'm not usually so clumsy."_

_"No worries, I'll blame it on the cute guy you happen to be walking with. We're almost at my place, just another block. I think. Yeah, another block."_

_Why couldn't Sonny live further away so they could keep walking and his hand could stay on Will's arm for a lot longer. Will urges Sonny's hand to slip down like before but when it doesn't he reaches up and pulls the fingers away before intertwining them once more with his. _

_When they are close enough Sonny points out the building and Will's heart sinks. Soon they are entering the parking lot and walking towards the entrance. Hands are still linked with the hold getting even tighter. Will doesn't want to let go and he can sense Sonny doesn't want to either. When they reach the entrance Sonny pauses but Will assures him that his services extent to the door of his apartment. What if something bad happens between the entrance and his apartment door? You can never be too careful. _

_His heart is heavy but pounding harder than it ever has. Sonny's hand starts to pull out of his but then he begins playing with Will's fingers. Giving each digit equal attention before moving on to the palm. It sends electricity through Will's body._

_A dark brown door looms before them. Sonny removes his keys from his pocket and the jingling sound breaks Will's heart. Sonny's hand falls away from his, then he turns to face Will. It's the goodbye Will is dreading. _

_"Will, thanks for …" He didn't think, he just acted. He holds Sonny's face between his hands and kisses him hard. It erases the earlier kiss, the one outside the bar with a guy whose face he's already forgotten. _

_Sonny moans and Will pushes past his lips to slip his tongue into Sonny's mouth. They stumble backwards with the force of the kiss; Sonny's back ending up against his apartment door. All the confidence Will has is thrown into the kiss. It feels like he has been doing this forever; kissing Sonny's lips, tasting him tongue. _

_Sonny's hands are on Will's hips, kneading and pulling him closer until he is fully up against him and they can feel each other. The hand slips lower to cup his ass but even that doesn't alarm Will. There is nothing frightening or scary about this guy, he feels like everything home is suppose to be. The hands holding his ass pulls hard and Will feels himself crushed against Sonny's erection. _

_Lips tear away from his and land on his neck, sucking at the tender spot just beneath his ear. _

_"Do you wanna come in?" Teeth grip his earlobe and there is no way he will say no. _

_"I thought you'd never ask." His breathing is heavy and the words come out as barely more than a whisper._

_ Sonny chuckles against Wills neck then in one fluid movement he spins them around and Will finds himself pressed up against the door. Sonny takes his lips, this time he is leading but Will follows along expertly. One hand rests on the door beside Will's head and the other travels down Will's body and snakes under his shirt. Sonny's hand caress Will's stomach then the spot just above his hip before going around to his back and pulling him closer. Suddenly he lets go. The hand stops roaming and the soft hard lips pull away, leaving Will burning and his body humming with need. _

_"Will, are you sure?" Sonny's eyes are dark and stormy and on someone else they might look scary, but on Sonny they are absolutely sexy. "Once we go through that door I don't think I'll be able to stop." _

_"Yes. Very sure." _

* * *

"Feel better now?" Chad asks with a grin.

"Yeah. I'm just realizing, maybe Will isn't as innocent as we thought." T shares his friend's amusement. He is finally able to see the hilarity of the whole situation. "Those two are going to be fun to watch aren't they?"

"Oh yeah. They have a no physical contact rule for the next few dates; no kissing and definitely no sex. I just can't wait to hear who breaks the rule first."

"I'm just glad they're not cousins."

The both laugh then reach for another beer.


End file.
